The River Rescue/Returning Pazu and Sheeta Home
At Crocodile Falls, Clayton placed Pazu and Sheeta on a hoist and hook after he tied them up. "You won't get away with this!" Sheeta said angrily while Pazu glared in agreement. "Oh, but I have already." Clayton said smugly with an evil smirk. And after pulling his knife out, he cuts Sheeta's pigtails off, much to Pazu and Sheeta's shock, and threw the braids into the river, attracting some crocodiles. "Are you ready, kids?" he asked, "It's time you learned how to fish for crocs!" He laughed as he said, "They like it when you use live bait, and you're as alive as they come!" He continued laughing as he sang a tune while turning the light on the water, attracting the crocodiles in the process. Clayton: You get a line, I'll get a pole, matey You get a line, I'll get a pole, friend You get a line, I'll get a pole We'll go fishing in the crocodile hole Buddy, pal of mine Then he began to lower Pazu and Sheeta to the water below. The Guardians, the girl rescuers, and the dragons watched from the cage on the truck as Jack said "It doesn't look good, girls." "I can't see any way out of this one." added Tooth. "My sentiments exactly." Cynder said. The girl rescuers looked up at the sky as Olivia said, "Oh, Fievel, please hurry!" "Tiger, hurry before we all die!" said Miss Kitty. "Oh, Fidget, if only you and the others were with us," said Stellaluna. "You'd know what to do." "Now this is my idea of fun!" said Clayton, as he dunked Pazu and Sheeta in the water and pulled them out, "Nothing personal, brats! But I wouldn't want to disappoint the rangers. They were looking so hard for you, and now they're gonna find you!" He dropped Pazu and Sheeta once more, but before they hit the water, the power suddenly went out. "What the blazes is going on here?" Clayton asked in dismay. He then looked down over the truck to see Tiny and Dingodile running out of the truck cab. He looked at Pitch as he asked, "Pitch?" He climbed out of the truck as he asked him, "Did you know there was a manticore in my truck?" Clayton then looked in the truck cab to see that the keys went missing as he asked, "Hey, what happened to my keys?" Fievel, Tiger, and Fidget kept quiet in their hiding place as they held onto the keys. Clayton looked around as he said, "Must be around here somewhere. They couldn't just get up and walk away. Something weird's going on around here.... I smell two big, fat rats and a big, fat cat!" The crocodiles jumped up at Pazu and Sheeta as they yelped. Then the boy rescuers, along with Tiny, Dingodile, Jeremy, Sparx, and the animals emerged from their hiding place, but then, Pitch spotted them and started to chase them. "I should've known!" Pitch said in anger. Olivia's group spotted Fievel's group running away from Pitch as Olivia said "Look, it's Fievel!" "I don't believe it!" North said in amazement. "Way to go, mates!" Bunny shouted. "And I see Tiny and Dingodile are not only alive, but also reformed!" Tooth added. The animals Pazu and Sheeta freed then tossed the keys to Sparx who then flew up to Olivia's group and the Guardians as he said "Guys, catch!" Pitch kept chasing Fievel's group, Tiny, Dingodile, and Jeremy who said "Whoa!" As Clayton took out his gun and aimed at the rope line holding Pazu and Sheeta, he said "Well, there's more than one way to skin a cat." He laughed as Sparx, the Guardians, and Olivia's group unlocked the cage quickly. Pitch chased Fievel's group, Tiny, Dingodile, and Jeremy until they reached the edge. Clayton fires his gun at the rope, but the rope didn't snap in half. At the edge, Pitch sneeringly said, "Nowhere to run." Then smirking playfully, Tiny and Dingodile pulled Tiny's bag out and held what appeared to be the eggs. "Our eggs!" Spyro and Cynder exclaimed. However, Fievel's group secretly winked at them, making them realize secretly. "I thought I wiped them out?" Pitch said in confusion. "Not when we're around." Tiny said. Then Dingodile let go of the bag, but caught it quickly, playfully saying, "Oops! Almost dropped them." Angered at that teasing, Pitch charged at them, but Fievel's group and Jeremy stunned him by lunging at him. Then Tiny and Dingodile threw the bag at Pitch, making him roll away towards Clayton. Before Clayton could fire again, Pitch crashed into Clayton, and tackled his owner. They screamed as he and Pitch fell into the water. At that moment, the cage was unlocked, and the dragons, Guardians, and Olivia's group got out on Ignitus, Spyro, and Cynder's back, joining Sparx and Jeremy. "Come on!" Jeremy ordered. As the crocodiles went after them, Clayton and Pitch fought them with his gun and claws as Clayton said "No! No!" The rope suddenly broke, and Pazu and Sheeta screamed as they fell into the water below them. Seeing this, Fievel's group, the animals, Tiny, and Dingodile then dove into the water, and grabbed Pazu and Sheeta. As they broke through the surface, accidentally scraping Pazu's left cheek on a nearby rock, Olivia's group, the guardians, dragons, Sparx, and Jeremy then met up with the others and pulled them all out of the river by Pazu and Sheeta's rope. As soon as they're out of the river, Tiny then cuts Pazu and Sheeta free. "Thank you, guys." Pazu and Sheeta said with soft smiles once untied. As he and Clayton fought against the crocodiles, Pitch said "Get back, get back, go on, get away from us!" "Get away from us!" Clayton ordered. As the crocodiles suddenly retreated, Clayton and Pitch laughed, and said "We whooped you all! You'll think twice before messing with William Clayton!" "And Pitch Black!" Pitch added. Then they heard a thunderous rumble from behind and upon turning around, they realized in a panic on why the crocodiles retreated. Noticing a nearby branch while the good guys ran up to them, Clayton and Pitch grabbed on and with panicked looks, climbed towards the edge. Determination kicking in, Pazu and Sheeta ran up to them with angry looks. Noticing them alive and freed, Clayton and Pitch smiled nervously. "No hard feelings, kids?" Clayton asked nervously. "We were kidding about capturing you." Pitch said nervously. "Well...." Pazu and Sheeta said, pretending to think about it. "I guess you're right about one thing with the rangers." Pazu said, concerning Clayton and Pitch. "They need evidence." Sheeta agreed. Then Pazu and Sheeta both punched Clayton and Pitch angrily, making them almost fall back into the river, only for the two villains to grab onto the branch again. "That's for kidnapping us!" Pazu said in anger. "And for trying to kill us!" Sheeta angrily said in agreement. Hanging on for dear life, Clayton and Pitch noticed Tiny and Dingodile, and they got desperate. "Boys, help us!" Pitch pleaded. "If you help us, we'll give you money as promised!" Clayton pleaded. "Not a joke!" Pitch pleaded as Tiny and Dingodile got slowly sad and shedded some tears, remembering how Clayton and Pitch double-crossed them. Pazu and Sheeta scoffed, "What makes you think they'll help you after what you did?" Sheeta asked smugly. "Would they?" Pazu smugly asked in agreement. Ignoring Pazu and Sheeta, Clayton and Pitch resumed begging to Tiny and Dingodile. "The double-crossing was a joke!" Pitch pleaded. "So, come on! We're both sorry. What do you say?" Clayton asked desperately. Shedding tears, Dingodile sadly said, "Fool us once, shame on you." Then Tiny and Dingodile got angry as the tears stopped streaming from their eyes as Dingodile continued, "But fool us twice?" A short pause, then.... "No thanks, mate!" Dingodile said angrily, and burned the branch with his flamethrower while Tiny breaks it with his trident. Then Clayton and Pitch desperately tried to swim away from the waterfall with panicked looks. "Nothing personal!" Tiny and Dingodile called out. Then Clayton and Pitch got shocked and then panicked again as they tried to swim some more, but too late, the two villains fell down the waterfall to their deaths, screaming. The good guys cheered as the couples hugged. After that's done, Spyro and Cynder remembered their eggs and Spyro asked, "What about me and Cynder's eggs?" Dingodile pulled his backpack out and revealed the real eggs, much to the good guys' calm happiness. "Ooh-whee! We tricked those bad guys." Rays said happily. "And what's why we got winked at." Cynder said. Then the dragons screeched happily. The good guys smiled, and happily screeched back. Later, the good guys flew into the air on Spyro, Cynder, and Ignitus' backs, taking Pazu and Sheeta home. Stellaluna then hugged Fidget as she said "Oh, Fidget, you are magnificent! You are absolutely the hero of the day!" Fidget smiled softly, and then knelt down, and took out his engagement ring as he said "Stellaluna, before anything else happens, will you marry me?" Stellaluna gasped, smiled, and hugged Fidget as she said "Spike! Of course I will!" As Fidget happily placed the engagement ring on Stellaluna's left wing, Jack patted his back, and said "Well done, Fidget!" "Come on, everyone, let's all go home!" Pazu said as they flew off. Later, at Pazu and Sheeta's house at night, after revealing the truth to both their parents, the news crew have just finished interviewing Pazu, Sheeta, their parents, and Tiny and Dingodile as the animals watched from afar with soft smiles. Then noticing their animal friends, Tiny and Dingodile ran after them. Pazu and Sheeta turned to their parents and Pazu said, "Could you excuse us for a minute?" "We'll be right back." Sheeta said. "Sure." Pazu and Sheeta's mothers said with nods. "Then come home for supper." Pazu and Sheeta's fathers added. "Okay!" Pazu and Sheeta said. Then Pazu and Sheeta caught up with Tiny and Dingodile and met up with the animals. "Sheeta and I just want to say thank you again for saving us." Pazu said. "We are extremely grateful." Sheeta said. "And we hope you have a good wedding back home." Dingodile said, looking at Fidget and Stellaluna. Then Tiny and Dingodile got calmly nervous, much to everyone's notice. But the two bounty hunters gathered their courage, and Tiny said, "Dingodile and Tiny are good bounty hunters, so, we were wondering.... If we'd like to work with the Guardians and Pazu and Sheeta on future rescue missions." "Especially for the Rescue Aid Society." Dingodile added. The good guys got calmly surprised, and then to Tiny and Dingodile's calm surprise turned happiness, the animals and even Pazu and Sheeta agreed. "Thank you!" Tiny and Dingodile said happily as they group hugged. Suddenly, the eggs began to crack slowly, making the good guys notice. "They're hatching finally!" Cynder said happily. Then as the good guys backed off with soft smiles still watching, Spyro, Cynder, Ignitus, and Sparx got up to the eggs and after they completely hatched with Spyro and Cynder's help, four baby purple dragons, two girls and two twin boys who were hatched from one egg, slowly opened their eyes and happily cooed to Spyro and Cynder. Happy to finally be parents, godfather, and uncle to the babies, the dragons and Sparx calmly and happily welcomed them to the world with Spyro and Cynder picking them up gently with soft smiles. As the good guys smiled softly at this scene, Tiny and Dingodile, with soft smiles, shedded a tear from their eyes, and as they sniffled, they wiped them away, touched by this. Noticing them do that, the good guys smiled playfully. "We saw that, tough guys." Bunny said. Tiny and Dingodile, composing themselves, then tried to make an excuse. "Naw, Tiny and Dingodile's eyes had pebbles in them." Tiny said. "And sand." Dingodile added. But seeing the good guys smile playfully still, Tiny and Dingodile gave in with shrugs. "Okay, I guess we're not that hardcore." Dingodile admitted. "We love moments like this." Tiny added. Then later, after waving goodbye to the animals who went with the Guardians, Tiny, and Dingodile to the observation tower and Sparx, the dragons, and their newborns who flew back to their nest, Pazu and Sheeta returned to their homes and the rescuers flew back to New York City on Jeremy's back, having accomplished their rescue mission. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Rescuers Parodies